If Anzu Could Duel
by tyedies
Summary: What if Anzu could duel? How would her life and that of her friends change?


Anzu was walking home late from a party the night she found a Duel Monsters deck. The cards were scattered on the ground, but picking them up from the street, she realized that there was a full deck.

"Who left these on the street?" she muttered to herself. She planned to show the deck to her friends and get them to help her find the owner of the deck. Anzu prepared to continue on her walk home when something caught her attention: a silver piece of paper. It said:

"Don't try to give these cards back to me."

Anzu wondered, who wouldn't want their cards back? She picked the paper up and folded it in her pocket. She could think this all over later.

Looking at the cards that same night in her room, she became intrigued.

"Black Magician. That sounds vaguely familiar."

The deck was pretty average, if she went by the star rankings on them. However, there were a few rare cards and even one or two extremely rare ones. Anzu played out a scenario in her mind of how she would play against an imaginary opponent with the cards she found. Duel Monsters had never been Anzu's thing. It had always been something that Yugi was good at, and she was fine with that. However, she started thinking that maybe she should give it another chance, that she could actually be good at it if she wanted to.

The next day, instead of showing her discovery to her friends, she kept it a secret. She wanted to test out her ability to play the game before letting them know she had something like rare cards that could potentially sell for a lot of money, or that would probably be returned to its owner.

After school ended, she put on a black outfit and a face mask that covered the lower half of her mouth as a disguise. She also put on a hat and gloves. With that, and her deck, she traveled to the back of the school. There was no one else there at the time except for one guy with messy red hair kept in a ponytail.

"Who are you?" he asked when glancing her outfit over. She shook her head to communicate that she didn't want to answer.

"Well, whatever. Even if you're a weirdo, you're going to regret challenging me to a duel," he said.

They sat down across from each other. Anzu started to get nervous. However, she was able to put down her first card without any trouble.

Five minutes later, her opponent was crushed. Anzu couldn't believe that winning had been that easy. She packed up her deck and left the scene. She dueled another guy who had been in the semi-finals in a regional tournament the next day. She was able to defeat him with ease as well. After that, the "Girl in Black" became a rumor. People from all over started to want to duel her, so she had no trouble finding opponents. Anzu continued to duel one or two people a day. She didn't lose even once. She even dueled her friend Yugi once in her disguise.

As it turned out, Anzu was a genius at dueling. She was even better than Yugi. She got Yugi's Grandpa out of soul-trap as well as get Joey the money he needed for an operation for his sister. Yugi became a good dueler, but Joey, crushed by Anzu's talent, stopped playing entirely. Along with Honda, he left Yugi and Anzu's friend group. Kaiba was no match for her. She got his blue-eyes-white-dragon card and the god cards.

Yugi had his puzzle and the dark Yugi stayed with him for the rest of his life. Meanwhile, Seto quit Duel Monsters entirely. He became poor after burning down Kaiba Corporations. He was depressed that he could lose so many times not just to Yugi, but a girl as well. His brother, Mokuba, had to take care of him. Anzu…she became bored of the game because it was too easy for her. She found her calling in dancing, where she became world-famous. Yugi found his calling in art and music and so destroyed his game shop after his Grandpa died. Honda was never important to the story. He became an unsuccessful poet, writing about the woes of life. Joey found that he was extremely unlucky, but still managed to get by with freeloading. His pet cat liked to scratch him.

In the end, dueling and dancing weren't enough for Anzu. She revealed her identity as the "Girl in Black," before quitting and started dueling people in martial arts instead. She learned quickly. Finding that she was so much better than everyone else, she even tried to take over the world. She had much more success than other people who tried, because of her popularity, great ideas, and exceptional motivational skills. She succeeded in ruling the planet Earth. She was so multitalented that she was able to find a way to live the rest of her life on another planet…by herself, where she wouldn't have to deal with lesser beings. There were all worse than her.

She wondered what her life would have been like if she had never picked up that deck of cards. She was the class representative in high school, and when she thought about it, she never studied at all but she always got the best grades in her class. If she had never picked up that deck of cards, she never would have realized her full potential to be a super-human being. Her many talents would never have awoken and she wouldn't be alone and depressed. All because of one silver piece of paper telling her to keep those cards…if she hadn't seen it, then maybe Yugi would have been the one to defeat their adversaries and she could have lived a normal life. On the bright side, though, she could now do whatever she wanted without other people judging her.


End file.
